Biodome Botanist
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Make a 1 /1 Plant with no abilities. |flavor text = Growing Plants in Space? Some of his fellow Zombies think he's crazy, but others appreciate the effort.}} Biodome Botanist is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes one of the 5 basic plants ( , Button Mushroom, Weenie Beanie, Bellflower, Small-Nut) at random on a selected lane when he is played. Origins He is based on a botanist, an expert or student in the study of plants. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a 1 /1 Plant with no abilities. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description Growing Plants in Space? Some of his fellow Zombies think he's crazy, but others appreciate the effort. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 *Ability reworded: When played: Make a 1 /1 Plant. → When played: Make a 1 /1 Plant with no abilities. Strategies With This zombie has decent stats for his cost, and also has an interesting ability. While his ability looks like it hinders you due to it making a fighter for your opponent, you can take advantage of it in a few ways: *This ability also works well with zombies whose abilities activate by destroying or doing damage to plants such as , Vimpire, Ancient Vimpire (applies to other Frenzy zombies in its case), or Zombot Drone Engineer, taking damage such as Jester or Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar, or having a plant played on their lane such as Arm Wrestler or Fire Rooster. *If you choose to make the plant on a lane with a zombie you want to save, it can prevent your opponent from playing a threat to destroy that zombie for that turn. However, be careful of strong Team-Up plants such as . *You can also use the plant to fill up your Super-Block Meter easily, only taking a small amount of damage each time said plant hits you. *You can clog up one of your opponent's lanes so that they cannot play non-'Team-Up' plants there. If three out of four non-aquatic lanes are already filled up, playing this can prevent the plant hero from playing any cards that turn unless they have Team-Up or Amphibious plants. You can also clog certain lanes to prevent synergies. For example, making a plant on a heights lane can shut down the use of Lily of the Valley by making the plant on a heights lane, making her useless as there is already a plant occupying the heights lane. This is a very useful strategy, as Lily of the Valley is one of the most useful and commonly used cards for many players in the early game. Another example of good lanes to occupy are environment lanes that benefit from strong plants such as Coffee Grounds and Planet of the Grapes. *This ability is a perfect counter to that hasn't transformed yet, as he will transform into the 1 /1 plant, shutting down any other possibilities of transformation. It is also noteworthy that he can only make the 5 basic plants (Peashooter, Button Mushroom, Weenie Beanie, Bellflower, Small-Nut) and not those like High-Voltage Currant or Pear Cub, so you don't have to worry about any traits or abilities either. In addition, this can benefit well with Immorticia because of his science tribe, meaning he can be boosted by Zombot Drone Engineer and do a bonus attack from Gadget Scientist. Furthermore, Interdimensional Zombie will transform himself into a zombie that costs 3 brains once this is played. However, avoid playing him when any of the following plants are currently on the field unless the field is already full of plants or if necessary. *Muscle Sprout, which will get boosted by the plant made. *Astro-Shroom, which will do damage to you when he makes a plant. *The Podfather (if Peashooter is made), as it will boost Peashooter to make it a bigger threat. *Mirror-Nut (if Small-Nut is made in front of a zombie), as it will do damage to you when Small-Nut gets hurt. *Admiral Navy Bean (if Weenie Beanie is made), as it will do damage to you. *Bean Counter (if Weenie Beanie is made), as it will get boosted. *Punish-Shroom (if Button Mushroom is made in front of a zombie), as it will most likely activate its ability due to Button Mushroom's low health. *Briar Rose (if Bellflower is made in front of a zombie), as it will activate its ability if the zombie attacks Bellflower. *Lily of the Valley (if the heights are the only lanes), as she will boost the plant made and make it more of an issue. *Pod Fighter (if the plant is made next to it), as it will do a bonus attack. Against This zombie isn't tough to destroy. However, his ability can be rather dangerous and can throw off your strategies very easily. Even if this zombie makes a free plant for you, be careful as it prevents you from playing a strong plant to stop it, unless that plant has Team-Up. What you should do is to take this as an opportunity to play plants that gain an advantage from that like Mushroom Ringleader and Super-Phat Beets to pack a bigger punch, or Muscle Sprout or Astro-Shroom beforehand to make your opponent think twice before playing him. You could directly benefit from the plant made if you have the right deck (for example, Weenie Beanie being made when you are running a bean deck), but this is highly situational and should not be relied on. If the plant made is unwanted, zombie or plant-moving cards can move it into a zombie's line of fire to help destroy it. Sometimes, it might even be able to finish off a weak or weakened zombie. Just be careful not to move it into a spot where a zombie would benefit, such as Vimpire or Arm Wrestler. Gallery W O A H.png|Biodome Botanist's statistics BiodomeBotanistCard.png|Biodome Botanist's card BiodomeBotanistGrayedOutRareCard.png|Biodome Botanist's grayed out card InterplanetaryGardenerCardImage.png|Biodome Botanist's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 1c8f7b1b6744b82419fe615e196477af 512x512 fmt34-1c8f7b1b6744b82419fe615e196477af 62 CAB-0341c0ee1628dd2571038.png|Biodome Bontanist's textures BiodomeBotanistCantbeHurt.png|Biodome Botanist shielded BiodomeBotanistAttacking.png|Biiodome Botanist attacking Exseeds expectations.png|Biodome Botanist activating its ability BiodomeBotanistBullseye.png|Biodome Botanist with the Bullseye trait BiodomeBotanistFrenzy.png|Biodome Boranist with the Frenzy trait Botanist on MP background.png|Biodome Botanist on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield BiodomeBotanistFrozen.png|Biodome Botanist frozen BiodomeBotanistWaterLane.jpg|Biodome Botanist on an aquatic lane Hewillshoveloutyourplants.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being used on Biodome Botanist Old BiodomeBotanistStats.png|Biodome Botanist's statistics Trivia *A small Ø sign with a leaf in it can be found on his right arm, which is ironic due to his ability. Category:Zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Science cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies